Little Red
by K.H. Wright
Summary: Due to American influence, the Baltics want to try out Halloween, but Russia isn't happy about it. But maybe, just for Estonia, he'll try to enjoy it.


**A/N: So I'm doing exactly what I said I wouldn't do. xD I'm taking a quick break from ****True Love**** to write a quick RusEst fic. But hell, it's Halloween! And what better way to celebrate than with some lovely, lovely Hetalia fanfiction? (Despite the fact that "real world-wise" neither Russia, nor Estonia celebrate Halloween usually, but still, "Hetalia-wise" they're my favorite pairing and Halloween is like my Christmas.) Anyway, enjoy, please review. **

o0o

Russia hid behind a corner and watched as the Baltic brothers decorated his house. He silently cursed America to the deepest circle of Hell and hoped he got multiple paper cuts from all the candy wrappers he would open tonight. The other man had been filling the brothers' heads with stories about "Halloween," some American holiday that America got from England and ran with. It involved parents going to parties and sending their offspring to the houses of strangers to get candy all dressed in sorts of "spooky" costumes meant to portray ghosts and monsters. Russia didn't like it. Taunting evil spirits was never a good idea, and he wasn't sure why he hadn't crushed the very thought of bringing it into his house. Actually, that was a lie. He knew perfectly well why he hadn't stopped it, but he definitely wasn't ready to confront _that_ issue yet.

It wasn't that he was scared. At least that's what he continued to tell himself. He just wasn't ready to think or talk about it. It embarrassed him. For him to be in l-

No. He would not think the word. He would not grace it with his thoughts. Shaking his head, he turned his thoughts back to this Halloween nonsense. He would have no part in it, so he decided he'd go upstairs and lock himself in his room until the party the Baltics were throwing ended. Unfortunately, he had to pass through the foyer where the Baltics were setting up to get to the stairs, and as he did, Estonia caught sight of him and left his post holding the ladder for Latvia, with disastrous results as the younger country lost his balance and fell. Estonia flinched, but recovered and looked back to Russia.

"Mr. Russia," he started, "I'm sorry, we've been so busy with preparations, is there anything I can do for you?" Russia's stomach fluttered and he tried to answer, but for some stupid reason his tongue tied itself into a million knots. He coughed into his hand and tried again.

"No, no, I'm fine thank you," he told Estonia in a small voice. "I think I'm going to go to my room and read for the night. You have a good time. Good night."

"Wait," the other man said, catching Russia's arm as he turned to leave. "You're not coming to the party?" There was an awkward feeling lingering in the air as both men were suddenly aware; Estonia was holding Russia's arm. Simultaneously, Estonia retracted his hand and Russia pulled away, neither able to look each other in the eye. Russia was glad he wasn't prone to blushing, as he was sure his face would be beet red. The contact had felt nice, if not awkward, and he suddenly felt the urge to embrace Estonia, but he refrained. Estonia on the other hand seemed to be regretful, probably thinking something along the lines of: "Did you really just do that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" But Russia was oblivious to the clear distress of the other man.

"Uh, I'm going to pass on the party," he said plainly, shuffling to move towards the stairs. Estonia looked at him over his glasses with disappointment.

"But we've invited a bunch of people: Latvia's bringing Sealand, Lithuania's bringing Poland; they've asked America and England, heck even Japan's agreed to come. It's going to be a lot of fun," he explained.

"I wouldn't want to spoil it, after all, no one invited me," Russia said, proud that he was able to come up with a good excuse. Estonia seemed to take it that he was pouting and smiled at him nervously.

"Well it _is_ your house, Mr. Russia. But if you want an invitation here it is: I'm inviting you." Russia was thrown for a moment. How was he supposed to get out of it now?

"Er, well, I don't have a costume," he continued. _There, that should do it, _he thought, moving towards the stairs again.

"Well, I can help you with that," Estonia said. "I'll be up at your room about an hour before the party and we'll put something together, okay?"

Russia fidgeted, and then nodded. How was he supposed to say no?

o0o

"Sorry, Mr. Russia, they didn't have many costumes left at the store…" Russia looked down to the costumes sitting on his bed. One was a torn looking outfit, supposedly the attire of a ghost. Thinking of angering evil spirits came to Russia's head and he quickly discarded that idea. Then he looked to the next costume. It was a large orange thing, with black triangles on it. Estonia had explained to him that it was supposed to be a pumpkin with a face carved into it, called a jack o' lantern. It looked ridiculous so that was thrown out as well. The last costume was the red cape of Little Red Riding Hood, complete with a basket and dress. Not going to happen.

"Well, you tried," Russia said, glad that he seemed to be getting out of going to the party. Estonia hummed to himself.

"Well, if you want, you can wear the costume I've got, and I'll wear one of these," he offered. In his thought, he missed the dark aura slowly surrounding Russia.

"Really, you don't have to-" Russia said, his voice more commanding than suggestive, but Estonia didn't pick up on it and cut him off.

"No, it's fine. It's a bit too big for me anyway, so it should fit you. Come on, I'll go get it." Russia was now radiating with dark energy, but a sudden thought pounced into his head, and he looked at Estonia with one of his childish smiles.

"Okay, but then you have to wear this one," he said, holding up the Little Red costume. Estonia opened his mouth to protest, but his self-preservation finally kicked in, and he nodded. Russia was both annoyed and thrilled by this. Annoyed because that meant he had to go to the party, and thrilled that Estonia wanted him to go to the party that badly. It made him so happy to know that, but he guessed that was what you felt when the one you loved-

No, he had not just thought the word. Butterflies returned to his stomach and he was silent. Estonia took this to be his leave and he exited the room to get the other costume. Russia moved the costumes on his bed aside and sat next to them. Love. He couldn't deny it anymore; he was in love with Estonia.

But what was he supposed to do? He didn't know much about love. After a little thought, the only thing he could think to do was confess. He scrunched his nose up at the word. He didn't like it. "Confess." It sounded like he had done something wrong. With a sigh, he put a hand to his head. Now how was he to go about this?

o0o

Russia stood in the hallway in his Halloween costume, fidgeting. He could hear the sounds of the other countries as they arrived at his house and conversed with one another. With a shake of his head he turned and looked at himself in a hanging mirror. Coincidentally, the costume Estonia had picked out for himself was a werewolf. Russia was even happier that he had made Estonia wear the Little Red costume. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Russia chuckled to himself. They matched. Now if only Estonia would hurry up and get dressed so they could go downstairs and get the party over with. Within a moment of thinking that, the door cracked open and Estonia walked out into the hall.

For the second time that day Russia was glad he wasn't prone to blushing. Estonia looked great in the long brown dress, and the red cloak hung over his shoulders gracefully. In the crook of his arm, he carried the basket, giving him a cute innocent look.

"S-so how do I look?" Estonia ventured awkwardly. Russia beamed at him.

"It looks nice on you," he said. The other man rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"Well, Lithuania said Poland was coming as a princess, so I won't be the only man in a dress."

"Yes, but you'll look better than Poland," Russia said before he could properly think about his words. Was that too forward? He didn't want to tell Estonia about his feelings, at least not yet. The smaller country laughed nervously and, wait, was he blushing?

"Um, th-thank you?" he stammered, averting his eyes. He looked so cute. Russia smiled childishly at him. He decided to through caution to the wind, now was a good a time as any.

"Estonia?"

"Yes, Mr. Russia?" Estonia asked, gathering his skirts to walk down the hall. Russia followed next to him.

"I like you," he told him. Estonia stopped and looked at Russia with eyes full of questions, and some emotion that Russia couldn't quite name.

"R-Russia, a-are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked. The taller man tilted his head to the side, glad to hear Estonia call him by his name without such formality.

"I think so," he said. Estonia laughed nervously and started to say something, but then stopped, as though he didn't like the words that were about to leave his mouth.

"You know," he started again, "to be quite honest, I think I like you too, Russia." Russia felt a thrill at the sound of the words, but what to do next was the question. He looked at the ground.

"So, would you like to do something with me sometime, I'd like it if we could spend more time together," he said. Estonia smiled.

"I'd like that very much," he responded. Russia looked up and smiled back at Estonia. For a moment, Estonia stood there, looking into the other man's eyes, then, tentatively, he closed the space between them and pressed his lips lightly to Russia's for but a moment before pulling back, blushing furiously.

"We should get down to the party," he said, and made his way through the hall. Russia stood stunned for a moment, then smiled and followed behind Estonia.

Maybe he liked Halloween after all.

o0o

**YAY! I'm done~ I hope you enjoyed this. :] Happy Halloween everyone.**


End file.
